I'd Lie
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Lilly Truscott could tell you every tiny detail about Oliver Oken. But if someone ever asked her if she loved him, she’d lie. Loliver OneshotSongfic


_Summary: Lilly Truscott could tell you every tiny detail about Oliver Oken. But if someone ever asked her if she loved him, she'd lie. Loliver Oneshot/Songfic_

_Wow. I have no idea where this one came from. I just heard it, and this just floated into my head. Stupid plot bunnies. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Lilly POV)_

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
_

I slid into the passenger's seat of Oliver Oken's car. I smile at him, and he attempts one back.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I don't think that this passenger seat ever looked so good to me before. He heaves a sigh and looks me directly in the eye.

"I dumped Becca." He simply states. I stare at him. He'd been droning on about how great Becca was for like….2 months. That's how long they'd been going out.

"What do you mean you dumped her?"

"I mean that I broke up with her. I'm a single guy now." He states. I stare at his eyes, counting the colors. There are 3. Brown, blue, and green. I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Why?" he sighs again.

"Because she was cheating on me. Apparently it happened just tonight, and she was going to tell me tomorrow." He scoffs at this. "Yeah right. I know Becca. She wouldn't have dumped me; she doesn't have the guts to. She'd carry on with…Jimmy or whatever the crap his name was, until I found out." I nod sympathetically, silently being happy about this.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

"I swear, I'm never falling on love." He tells me as he runs his fingers through his mop of brown hair. I chuckle slightly, hoping he's wrong. I don't think that that's ever crossed his mind though. He never was a very smart kid.

"I'm going to grow up without a wife. Maybe I'll become a hermit." He jokes with a smile. I fake a smile back, knowing it'll make him happy.

"Oh!" I exclaim as I remember something. I dig around in my purse until I find what I was looking for. I pull out the CD and hand it to Oliver. He glances at it.

"What's this?" he asks. I smile.

"It's a CD of all your favorite songs. I made it today." I tell him. He pops the CD into his stereo, and 'This Love' by Maroon 5 blasted through. He smiles.

"I can't believe you remembered all my favorite songs." He tells me incredulously. I beam, nodding to myself.

'That and a lot more Ollie'. I think.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie _

If anyone asked, I could tell them that Oliver's favorite color is green. He loves to argue (I always tell him he'd be a good lawyer), and he was born on March 17, or today. His sister is beautiful, and he has his father's eyes.

But if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie. I'd tell you there's no way; he was only my best friend. And I would be lying to you.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine_

"C'mon. I have something for you in the house." I tell him. He groans, but follows me up to the door. I'm barely containing my excitement. I open the door, turn on the lights, and a bunch of people pop out yelling surprise. Oliver jumps slightly before smiling.

"Lilly, did you organize this?" he asks as he glances around the room. I knew that Oliver always wanted a surprise party with Maroon 5 playing. The best I could do was getting big speakers, hook them up to my stereo, and play Maroon 5's old CD. I got him the new one for his birthday. I nod at him, wondering how he could overlook the truth. Shouldn't some light bulb go on in his head? Shouldn't he know that I've memorized him for so long?

Of course not. Oliver Oken sees everything in black and white. He smiles, giving me a hug. He walks around greeting people. I look around the room and notice Becca is there. I storm over to her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask icily through clenched teeth. Becca glares at me.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I scoff.

"Maybe because you cheated on Oliver." I say. She stiffens.

"No I didn't." she disagrees.

"Yes you did and you know it. You hurt Oliver, Becca." I argue as I step closer. "And you do it again, and I swear you will not see the light of day again. Now get out." I threaten. She goes rigid before storming out. I sigh in relief, knowing that her being there would only upset Oliver. And he never let anyone see him cry, just like I never let anyone see me silently wishing he was mine.

"Who was that?" Oliver asks me, his mouth full of food. I laugh at him.

"It was no one." I tell him. He shrugs before pulling me out to the party.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

When I went over to get a can of coke, Miley came up to me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm doing something for Oliver. Can you tell me stuff about him and his family?" Miley asks, sending a look over to Sarah. I cock my head to the side, but answer her.

"His favorite color is green. He loves to argue with people, and he was born on March 17. He loves the band Maroon 5. His older sister, Jen, is beautiful, and he has his father's eyes." I ramble. Before I went any further, Miley stops me.

"You are so in love with him." She says before walking away. I run after her.

"I am not in love with Oliver." I argue. She rolls her eyes.

"Yes you do Lilly." She disagrees. I let her leave me with my own thought rushing around in my head. I did love him. I knew that much.

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you..._

The party began to die down, and by 1 everyone is gone besides Oliver. He stands next to me and sighs.

"This was really great Lilly." He tells me. I smile.

"Yeah." He turns to me and smiles sheepishly.

"Do you think that maybe I could just crash here for the night? I don't want to explain everything to my mom just yet." I smiled.

"Sure. I don't mind." I told him. He smiled a grateful smile before dragging himself up the stairs. I stared after him for a while. If only I could tell him that every breath I ever held was for him. I sighed, turned all the lights off, locked the doors, and walked up to my room to go to bed.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart_

As I lay there, trying to get to sleep I thought about Oliver. I thought about all the secrets he had told me that he'd never told anyone else.

Like, he'd never tell you, but he plays guitar. I know! Kind of insane if you know Oliver. But he's amazing at it, and he loves it. I smiled as I thought of him.

I also think he can see through any façade you put on, ya know? I mean, if I act like nothing is wrong, he can totally tell that something is. I think that he could see through anything but my heart. He would never be able to tell how much I loved him.

I heaved a sigh, turned over, and finally fell asleep.

_First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning, only to come face to face with…

Oliver.

My first thought that morning was, 'Wow he's gorgeous'. I couldn't help myself. I just lay there waiting for him to wake up. It didn't take him long.

"Hey Lils."

"Hey Ollie. What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile. He shrugged.

"I didn't want to sleep by myself." He answered. I rolled my eyes before climbing over him to get out of the bed. I grabbed a pair of white Bermudas and a green tank top. I walked into my closet, shut the door behind me, and changed in there. I walked out, threw my clothes in the hamper and noticed Oliver still lying in my bed. I chuckled softly.

"Are you ever going to get out of that bed?" I asked. He smiled.

"Probably not. It's comfy." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"And it smells like you." He murmured. I stood still for a few moments before going over to my make-up bag. I put on some bronze eye shadow and swiped on some blush. I layered on eye liner, all the while praying for a miracle. Maybe he would tell me he loved me, too today. I heaved a sigh as Oliver stood and walked over to me.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
_

"Lilly."

"What?"

"What do you know about me?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Why would he ask me something like that? I shrugged to myself before answering Oliver.

"I know that your favorite color is green, and that you love to argue with people. Your older sister is beautiful, and you have your father's eyes." I say. He interrupts me, smirking.

"Do you love me?" He asks. I freeze. I'm about to lie to him, ask him why he would ask me such a dumb question. Then I felt his lips collide with mine. I immediately kissed him back, placing my arm on the back of his neck. He pulled me closer, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oliver." I mutter against his lips.

"What?"

"I do love you." He grins against my lips.

"I love you, too Lilly."

_If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay. So, kinda…awkward at part, but I thought it was cute. I hope you liked it!_

_Review?_

_--Lani_


End file.
